chapter 1
by Troypayobsessed
Summary: first chapter of only one


**The Only One Chapter 1:**

**Troy's POV:**

I have loved Sharpay the first time I met her. But when the first time I met her was in kindergarten.

But you can say we were friends every since. I know her so well. And I was always there for her. I loved since I came to her rescue when she found out her boyfriend Jared broke up with her.

I was always there for her, but I know she will never like me that way. She only likes me as a friend. That's all. How could she like me when she is dating one of my friends Zeke?

Zeke always treated her nicely and was caring her to her. They have been dating for 8 months now. They almost broke up when Zeke's ex-girlfriend Stephanie came back. I thought I could finally take a change and be with Sharpay. But the next day they worked out everything, and became a couple again.

It torn me apart everyday seeing them as a couple, I had enough of it. I tried taking my mind off of Sharpay dating someone else that was Gabriella. But it didn't work. I still loved her in everyway. But I always felt guilt for dating Gabriella when I knew that I love Sharpay.

School finally started again which meant seeing Sharpay more. I spent some time with over vacation, but Zeke would always come when we hang out. I didn't really like it because they would end up making out. But then I would always end up invited Gabriella and making out with her, trying to get Sharpay jealous. But I guess it never really worked.

I returned my thoughts back to class. But then I saw Sharpay come in with her beautiful pink and white outfit. (image the outfit that she wears in hsm when the food is dropped on her outfit.)

She had this great hours-glass figure. She also had long blonde curly hair. I just wanted to run my fingers through her hair. My thoughts of her were interrupted when she came up to me.

"Hey Troy! Haven't seen you in a while." She gave me one of her famous smile. And I smiled back at her. She walked away and sat by Zeke. I couldn't help but still stare at her.

"Dude for one time can't you stop staring at your angel, meaning Sharpay." Said Chad, my best friend. Of course he knew that I loved Sharpay.

"Shh do you want anyone to hear that.'

"You have to tell her how you feel."

"No way, I know she doesn't feel the same way."

"You will never know if she does if you don't tell her."

Chad has always been telling me this since the first time I told him about this. But I had a feeling she didn't like me like that. We were only friends and that's all.

The bell rang for free period. And I went to the gym with Chad for basketball practice.

As we came in there we heard Zeke talking about Sharpay. I would always listen to see what he would say about her.

"Man Sharpay is amazing in bed," he said very proudly.

That caught my attention very quick. Sharpay told me everything that would happen to her. She wouldn't so something like that.

Chad looked at me; he could tell that I was worried.

"Don't worry about what he said. We both know Sharpay wouldn't do anything like that with him. You know she still shaken up about what happen with him and Stephanie.

I remember that day when the whole school found out Stephanie was pregnant with Zeke's baby. When Sharpay started dating him she told me she would never go that far with him. She didn't want anything like that to happen to her.

"I guess you right, " I said back to him, assuring him that I wasn't worried about it anymore.

But I was still worried about since Zeke kept talking about it. I just wanted to shut him up.

The day went by very slowly. Lunch was hard to get through. During the whole lunch, Zeke kept making out with Sharpay. Finally lunch was over, school went by faster.

Finally it was after school. I had to go back to basketball practice. Playing basketball would always get my mind off of Sharpay. When I came into the gym I found a note saying practice was canceled. But I didn't care. I grabbed a basketball and started shooting hoops.

An hour passes when the gym doors busted open. Seeing my very hurt friend crying.

"Sharpay what's wrong."

She ran up to me, and I just gave her hug. She laid her head on my chest while she was crying.

"What's wrong? You know I'm here for you. You can tell me anything."

"I have been waiting in the parking lot for an hour now. Zeke and I we supposed to have a date after school today. But he never showed up.

"And you are worried about him."

"Kind of. I'm worried that he is cheating on me. This has been happening for a couple of weeks now.

I gave her another hug. "He is not cheating on you. Nobody can cheat on an amazing girl like you."

We pulled apart from each other. She gave me a warm smile. "Thanks Troy. You are the great friend ever." She gave me a hug again.

"Uh I have to ask you something personal."

"Uh ok. What is it?" She came me concern look.

"Zeke always says stuff about you during free period. Its always-nice things about you. But today he said you were amazing in bed."

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe he said that. Troy we haven't even got that far yet. I'm so sorry you had to hear a lie like that. I will talk to Zeke. Thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome. I'm always here for you."

She gave me one of her famous smiles again. "My parents are out of town, and I'm having this party. You want to come. You can invite Gabriella."

"Sure I will come. "

"Great see you then! I should be getting hope bye."

"Uh Shar, do you want a ride home."

"Yeah I would like that. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Let me just get my keys."

"Ok I will wait."

Whiling driving to her house. We talked throughout the whole drive. It was like we haven't talked in ages. When we finally came to her house I was disappointed that I couldn't talk to her anymore.

"See you tonight." She got closer to me and kissed my cheek.

"That's for being such a great friend." She flashed me a smile and walked into her house.

**This is the first chapter of this series. Please review for the next one.**


End file.
